A need exists for a method for processing natural gas while offshore on a floating moveable, relocatable vessel.
A need exists for a natural gas processing method provides safe tendering, safe offloading of cargo and personnel, and safe transfer of personnel and safe return of hydrocarbon vapor from transport vessels to the floating natural gas processing station.
A need exists for a method that is moveable and relocatable and usable at different well sites from one area of the Gulf of Mexico to another area of the Gulf of Mexico. A need exists for a method that can process natural gas while dynamically reacting to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves. A need has exists for a method that operates a device that can extend and retract a jib nested within a boom to maintain a floating vessel a nominal distance from a floating natural gas processing station while allowing the transfer of people, loads of materials in a gangway simultaneously with allowing transfer of processed liquefied natural gas and return of hydrocarbon vapor for additional processing or for fueling equipment running onboard a floating processing station.
A further need exists for a method for processing natural gas at sea that has quick connect and quick release steps to quickly connect transport ships to the station and to provide emergency release of the ships from station.
A need exists for a method for processing natural gas that can adjust distances between the processing station and a transport vessel depending on seas, weather conditions and size of the transport vessel, and then cease flowing of fluid and quickly releasing the transport ship in anticipation of a major storm, such as a hurricane or another 100 year storm.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.